


All is fair in Love, War and Pizza Delivery

by JuniorHoney



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beverly is a matchmaker, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eddie is 22 and Richie is 23, Eddie works at Pizza Hut, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Matchmaking, PIZZA DELIVERY BOY, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie works at Dominos, Suggestive Themes, eddie has a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: Dominos and Pizza Hut are rival pizza chains.Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier find themselves delivering pizza to the same house.Eddie thinks Richie is hot.Richie just wants a 'pizza' dat ass.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	All is fair in Love, War and Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the chance please follow me @juniorhoney on Ao3, Tumblr and Wattpad and @_juniorhoney on instagram and twitter!  
> If you haven't already read my twitter AU fic on instagram you can find it @honeylavender.reddie
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support enjoy! :D
> 
> Credit for the idea goes to @88mph_reddie on instgram!

Eddie huffed sitting back in the driver seat of the Pizza hut company car running his finger through his hair. He pushed it back out of his eyes before putting on the PizzaHut hat and adjusting it tight. This was his last delivery of the night, he was not having the best day as he already had to deal with a Karen who’s pizza was ‘too cold’ and when the manager pretended to make a new one gave the women the same pizza she walked away all pleased. Eddie told his manager it was a hate crime and she was homophobic, his manager just laughed. At this point Eddie was ready to go home and sleep. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of his greasy clothes, shower and sit on the couch with his cat Persephone and watch Criminal Minds until he passed out. This had become a regular for Eddie since he was on summer break from college. He was barely hanging out with any of his friends and was isolated most of the time. This isolation only got worse after he broke up with his most recent boyfriend, who Eddie though was great but just not exciting enough, plus he watched Greys Anatomy unironically… like seriously who does that? But besides that Eddie didn't have any issue being alone. He texted his friends Bill and Mike almost every night but they had very busy lives and he wasn't surprised that they could never manage to all be free at once. Eddie liked being alone to an extent, he liked being able to go home and sit in silence with his cat. Although he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't mind the company of a boyfriend. It had been a few months since Eddie did anything romantic or sexual with another person and it was starting to get a bit frustrating. 

Before Eddie got distracted fantasizing about Shermar Moore barging into his apartment and pinning him to the wall with his strong muscular arms he got out of the car walking over to the passenger seat and pulling out the single pepperoni pizza. Eddie looked at the receipt name ‘Beverly Marsh’ it wrote in bold black letters. Eddie knew Beverly, she was a frequent customer and they talked a lot whenever she ordered. She practically knew Eddie’s schedule better than he did and always ordered right before he got off so that they could talk and Eddie wouldn't get in trouble. She was nice and Eddie enjoyed talking to her, she was so easy to talk to that Eddie sometimes found himself telling her too much. For example she knows every detail of Eddie’s breakup and attempts at dating, which Eddie’s best friends didn't even really know about. So Eddie was glad that his last order was Beverly and not some white 50 year old man with 20 kids who asked Eddie if he was even old enough to be driving and Eddie would have to reply with ‘please sir I'm 22,’ and then only receiving a $1 tip from the stingy man. Eddie hated his job but it was the best he could do while he was still in college.

As Eddie closed the door of the car he noticed a Domino's Pizza delivery car had pulled up behind him. 

‘Oh great’ Eddie thought. ‘Just ignore them.’ The last thing Eddie needed was an immature teenager making fun of Eddie and saying something about them being rival pizza places and boasting about how Dominos was better and yada yada. It was quite sad how many times this was an issue for Eddie. He began to make his way up to the house when he noticed that the Dominos guy was also heading in the same direction.

“Please don't be going to the same house” Eddie sighed, reaching the porch quickly and pressing the doorbell as fast as he could hoping Beverly would answer and tell the dominos guy that this was the wrong house. Unfortunately for Eddie the Dominos pizza guy was in fact going to the same house. He stood awkwardly next to Eddie with his pizza in his hand. Eddie couldn't help but look over at him. He was tall, around 6’3”, significantly taller than Eddie, which already frustrated Eddie as he was very very insecure about his height. He had on his Domino’s uniform and his hair was pulled back into a small bun and the occasional curl popped out from the places where it was slightly too short. He had these large thick glasses that Eddie could automatically tell the boy was blind as a bat. He had an amazing jawline that was littered in beauty marks and cheek bones that he could literally use to cut the pizza, like fuck the pizza cutter let's just use this guys face. He was skinny, long arms and extremely long legs, liked 80% of his body was legs. His hands were also very large… Eddie let his mind wander for only a minute before shaking that though off. He was attractive and Eddie was most certainly blushing. 

“You sure this is the right house?” Eddie coughed out.

“Yeah i'm sure. I could ask you the same.” The boy looked Eddie up and down, noticing the boy's eyes linger a little longer around his hip area. Eddie looked around quickly checking the address numbers.

“This is the right house.” Eddie shifted uncomfortably with the pizza ringing the doorbell again. 

“So Pizza Hut?” The boy began, Eddie was already rolling his eyes. 

“Before you say anything about how Domino’s is better, trust me I've already heard it.” Eddie huffed ringing the doorbell again. He was growing impatient and getting nervous being around the hot domino’s guy.

“Ah feisty, Pizza Hut does like to send them out hot and angry huh.” The boy chuckled. 

“Oh please, and domino’s send them out soggy and unoriginal.” Eddie glared at the boy.

“That was a good one.” The boy laughed. “You're cute kid.”

“I'm not a kid.” Eddie quickly snapped back. “I'm 22, just because I'm short does not automatically make me a kid.” He huffed sure that this guy probably had to be around his age. He looked like he was in his early 20’s.

“Ah see, I'm older than you so by law I can still call you kid.” The boy gave Eddie a smirk.

“How much older.” Eddie raised an eyebrow, curious but also still playing sassy. 

“23,” The boy replied.

“A year, wow. Don't you just have a god complex.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Seriously what the fuck is taking her so long.” Eddie rang the doorbell again.

“You know Marsh?” The boy asked curiously.

“Yeah we talk.” Eddie stated quickly, looking for Beverly’s phone number on the receipt.

“Cool, same here. She’s pretty tight.” The boy nodded. Eddie looked at him like he was crazy. Eddie wanted to roast him on his use of the word ‘tight’ in 2020 but he was just going to ignore it. Eddie knocked on the door this time. 

“Coming! Give me a sec!” He heard a voice shout from in the house. 

“Finally thank god.” Eddie huffed.

“Oh darn you don't want to spend quality time with me, your pizza chain enemy on the porch. It is like our rendezvous on the battlefield.” The boy chuckled, winking at Eddie.

“Oh please, I can't wait to get far from here.” Eddie huffed looking forward at the door. It was silent for a moment and Eddie was grateful for the silence but at the same time he couldn't help but just feel the other boy staring at him. Eddie was notorious for playing hard to get and this was no different, except maybe the fact that he really wasn't trying to flirt with a guy while in his work clothes. They were not flattering at all. The silence became almost thick and awkward before the taller boy started singing.

_ Why can't we be friends _

_ Why can't we be friends _

“Are you serious right now?” Eddie glared at him. 

“I think it's quite appropriate, sugar. Think of it, we could totally be forbidden lovers. The tall handsome boy who works at Dominos and the small festy Pizza Hut boy with a cute ass” He winked at Eddie.

“Careful I don't think the ego is part of the dress code.” Eddie scoffed. 

“Baby, the only thing bigger than my ego is my dick,” He laughed. Eddie shook his head. However he did let himself think about how big the boy next to him actually was and how much he wouldn't mind finding out. 

“Right, keep it in your pants pretty boy.” Eddie huffed.

“Aw you think i'm pretty?” The boy leaned towards Eddie fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Yeah, pretty fucking annoying.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Wow that word? isn't it a synonym for sexy?” He winked. 

“Oh my god, you're really trying this aren't you.” Eddie let out a chuckle.

“No harm in trying,” He shrugged. “You into guys?” 

“Yeah, but I tend to like to know their names first before I see where it goes.” Eddie looked him up and down. The boy smiled going to say something but the door swung open revealing Beverly in a lingerie nightgown, hair up in curlers and cigarette hanging out her mouth, she looked like she was straight out of a 50’s playboy magazine.

“Richie! Eddie! Hey boys how's it going?” She smiled up at them putting out the cigarette on the door frame and tossing it outside. 

“Wow Marsh, cute get up you got going on. Expecting someone?” The boy spoke whom Eddie gathered was named Richie. 

“Besides you two? Nah, but I do have a friend inside so i'll make this quick.” She reached into her bottoms pulling out the cash handing it to each boy respectfully and taking the pizza and placing it inside. Eddie grabbed the money with two fingers carefully putting it away as he was very unsure where the fuck this money just was. “So as for Tip…” She started a smile spreading across her face. “Eddie this is Richie, Richie this is Eddie. You’re both single and gay, so my little tip for you is I think you should go on a date.” She smiled, clasping her hands together. 

“A date?” Eddie spoke eyes wide. 

“Woah Bev, Im flattered but I don't need you setting me up with the only other gay guy you know.” Richie squinted a little more taken aback then before. Eddie nodded in agreement. While he loved Bev it was really strange that she would try and hook Eddie up with this Pizza boy that she happened to know was also interested in guys. 

“You’re cute if you think you're the only gay guys I know, who do you take me as.” She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “I'm a professional matchmaker, you boys know this. All I'm saying is from what we've talked about I think you both might like each other.” She waved her hand around in the air. 

“Seriously,” Eddie looked between her and Richie. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, I have to agree. While the kid might be cute, I'm not the type to be set up.” Richie shrugged.

“Guys come on, I heard you guys chatting. It was cute.” She cooed.

“You were there the whole time!” Eddie gasped.

“Look come on. One date for me please!” She pressed her arms together squeezing her boobs between her elbows. Both boys immediately backed away shocked. Eddie covered his face with a groan.

“Okay Bev, put the girls away and we’ll go out! Good lord.” Richie groaned covering his line of sight with his hand. 

“Wow I'm glad that worked. I was getting cold.” She leaned over grabbing a sweater that was hanging by the door and pulling it on. 

“Youre so fucking cruel Marsh.” Richie shook his head with a laugh.

“Is this over? I'm going home.” Eddie was done with the whole situation. He was getting very uncomfortable and it was getting late and he had to return the company car.

“Not until you exchange numbers.” Beverly motioned between the two boys. “Go.” 

Eddie shook his head pulling out his phone and handing it to Richie, Richie did the same. Eddie put his information in as a new contact, and sent himself a quick text to remind himself who Richie was. He closed the phone handing it back to Richie. Eddie took his phone back where he saw Richie had put his name as Big Dick Papa, Eddie was going to change that immediately.

“You know eds, that's a cute little name you got there.” Richie began shutting off his phone and sticking it back into his pocket.

“Don't call me Eds.” Eddie tried not to smile but he failed. 

“Alright boys. Goodnight! Now get off my property.” Beverly blew them kisses before shutting the door. 

“So… i'll text you?” Richie looked over to Eddie.

“Sure, I'm cool with that.” Eddie smiled at the ground. He definitely was not complaining.

“She's crazy,” Richie laughed.

“Oh yeah, but what's new.” Eddie laughed along, turning away and making his way down to his car. 

“Bye Pizza Hut boy!” Richie shouted from his car. “You're really cute!”

“Bye Domino’s guy,” Eddie rolled his eyes, giving Richie a wave. “You might have to enlighten me on that ego thing you were talking about earlier.” Eddie leaned on the hood of the car and watched as Richies face went from confusion to pure ecstasy. Eddie felt his face burn from the blush and oh god he had never done anything like this before but he loved it. 

“Oh ho ho I will don't you worry babe.” Richie blew Eddie a kiss before excitedly getting into his car and driving off. Eddie sat in the seat of his car for just a moment longer smiling at himself and the thought of the cute Domino’s boy.


End file.
